Criminal Minds
by Doccubus
Summary: 18 and Krillin have been on the run, and they're doing good so far, but how will they handle it when The Great Saiyanman comes into the picture? Krillin/18 and Gohan/Videl ;D
1. How in the world?

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.**

**Criminal Minds**

How in the world?

How the hell did I end up here? The tall police officer walked around the table again. He had been pacing the whole time we've been in here. He had brown hair that was slicked back, he had a goatee that was very clean cut, and he had bright green eyes that shimmered when the light streaking from the shutters hit them, but that darkened to almost black when he got out of the light and that made me shudder. This man is the type of guy that a girl like me should be with, but as usual I go against the grain. I always do opposite of what's expected of me, and though the frustration level in the room has peaked to an all new high, I refuse to talk.

The officer, whom he introduced as Ray, leaned over the table and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were narrowed dangerously but I didn't even flinch in my white wooden chair. "I'm gonna ask you one more time," Officer Ray said, "If you tell me the truth you can get out of here and we can forget this terrible situation."

I rolled my eyes and Officer Ray groaned in frustration. I won't tell this officer how I ended out here, but I will tell you. It all started when…

"17!" I called out walking into the cabin and throwing my shit down on the couch.

"He's not home," Lorene said. Now Lorene had taken a fancy to my careless twin brother shortly after we had gotten settled into our cabin. Two weeks after I left that platform in the sky I found 17 shooting beer cans with a rifle in the middle of a forest. He was ecstatic to see, telling me that he was awfully lonely in his cabin. I took the second bedroom and my brother couldn't be happier. Still though, 17 stayed out nights at a time, hitting the clubs and coming home drunk or hung over several days later. Then on one of those he brought home Lorene.

"Where did he go, Stan's again?" I asked. Lorene's black eyes narrowed and she glared at me. Stan's was the club 17 frequented, and where Lorene used to dance.

"No, we ran out of milk and he went to the store," Lorene said gritting her teeth. She turned harshly letting her long black hair flip in the air. She was taller than me, but only because she still wore her stripper heels. I was skinnier and scrawnier than she was, and she was also way bustier but that had nothing to do with strength. I could break her in half at the blink of an eye, but I've refrained for my brother's sake.

"Ha! My brother wouldn't be caught dead in a grocery store," I murmured.

"What?" she hissed.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room. I was starting to fall into a small nap when I heard a huge commotion going on downstairs and a scream. I rushed downstairs and Lorene almost crashed into me. "18! Please! Help me!" she cried breaking into tears.

"Help you? What the hell's going on?" I asked quite annoyed.

"My old pimp brought his men over here and they're trying to take me away," Lorene explained hysterically, "they've been waiting until 17 was gone."

"Why should I help you? You've been nothing but a thorn in my side since you got here," I said harshly.

"Your brother would be mad at you if you let them take me," Lorene whimpered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes knowing that 17 would be furious and would go off blowing cities up until he found Lorene. I didn't want to give Vegeta or that kid Gohan any reason to kill us so I stepped forward into the living room. "Listen toots, just give us the girl and we'll be out of your hair," the scruffy, ugly man with the cigar said.

"Get the hell out of my house," I snapped.

"We're not leaving until…" he couldn't finish his sentence because my foot connected to his face and he went flying out of the window. The other men pounced and I yawned as I swatted them away like flies. I really don't know my own strength. Next thing I know 17 barges into my room later when I was sleeping and tells me to hide.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask groggily.

"Those men you protected Lorene from," 17 said, "those were not her pimp's men. I killed that bastard a long time ago. Those were undercover FBI agents."

"What!" I exclaimed waking up fully, "what the hell do they want her for?"

"Evidently her pimp wasn't the master mind of the whole drug operation they thought he was," 17 said.

"So what, now the FBI wants me?" I asked.

"Well some of the men you punched died," 17 said, "you punched them too hard! Now every FBI and CIA agent, every single cop, and every single hitman is out looking for you!"

"Shit!" I said, "I mean they pose no threat to me but I can't kill them all! Just give them Lorene!"

"She escaped!" 17 said, "she's your only way out of this sis! If you turn her in, they will grant you clemency!"

"So go find her!" I snapped.

"I will, but you need to go hide," 17 said, "hide with someone you can trust, someone who you know will protect you."

That's how I found myself at Krillin's house. I waited until the old man and the pig he lived with left before I approached the door. I knocked on the door and I heard Krillin say, "what did you forget this time old man?" Then he opened the door and looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "A-a-android 18! What are you doing here?"

"Do you watch the news?" I said.

"No not really," Krillin answered.

"Watch them now and you'll know why I'm here," I said.

"O-o-ok, come in," he said excitedly. At that moment in time I didn't understand what the hell he was so excited about! I followed him to the couch where he invited me to sit and he turned on the TV. A tall man with black hair was there with a grim look on his face and microphone in his hand.

"Latest news, there has been a massacre in a forest near Bellton city!" the reporter said urgently, "ten FBI agents went there to apprehend a wanted criminal, Lorene Hayes, and they were attacked by a freakishly strong blonde woman with icy blue eyes. Not much is known about her but 3 of the agents were killed and the others were severely injured. This is a dangerous woman, and she is wanted all over the world. She is described as 5'7, shoulder length blonde hair, and cat-like icy blue eyes. She's very slender and looks like she's in her twenties. Keep an eye out and call 911 if anything emerges."

Krillin watched the screen, mouth agape, as the image shifted to one of the injured FBI agents who was describing the attack. "I didn't mean to kill them," I said meekly, "Lorene told me they were criminals who were trying to kidnap her and I protected her for 17's sake because she was his girlfriend! I didn't mean to hit them so hard! Now unless I find Lorene, I'm doomed to be in hiding for the rest of my life!" Krillin was even more shocked by my breakdown, (and believe me, I was too.) What the hell possessed me to open up like that, show so much emotion? Dammit, this man! I don't know, he has something that makes me show my vulnerability.

"Well Roshi and Oolong can't see you, they would snitch," Krillin said, "you will have to hide in my room and only come out when they are gone. Is that okay with you?"

"Y-y-you're gonna let me stay here?" I asked surprised.

"Oh come on android 18..."

"Just call me 18," I interjected.

"Ok, 18," Krillin said, "If I could try to protect you from Cell, then jump into the battlefield to get you out of the way after he spit you out, then defy Vegeta to try to keep you alive, then I certainly can hide you from the cops. I know you didn't mean to kill those men."

After a short moment of silence I spoke, "Krillin?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Why did you do all that?" I asked.

"All what?" Krillin said.

"You know all that protecting stuff and then this now?" I said.

"Well, I-I-I don't know, I just thought you deserved a chance I guess," Krillin said.

"It's not cause of Gohan said is it?" I asked, "it's not because you have a crush on me right?"

Krillin blushed deeply and said sheepishly, "well that too." I mouthed out an 'Oh' and looked down, trying my best not to blush. I think Krillin mistook it for something else, because he immediately got nervous and said, "but I don't expect anything in return. I'm content just being your friend."

I scoffed and said, "I wasn't planning on repaying you."

Krillin blushed even redder than before and nervously said, "G-good."

The sound of an air car made the two of us jump and Krillin immediately shut off the TV and started pushing me up the stairs to his room. "It's a good thing you don't have a Ki," he said, "now be completely quiet!"

"I know," I whispered annoyed. He shoved me in his room, locked the door behind him, then zipped down the stairs. I took in my surroundings. The room was small but looked big because it was very well organized, the complete opposite of my brother's room. The walls were white and in the middle was a king sized bed with a red comforter. The curtains matched the comforter but they were open, letting the sunlight shine into the room. The closet was also very organized, half of it was full of orange fighting Gi's, and the other half was full of regular clothing. On the other side of the room there were some drawers, but I wasn't going to see what was in there, I respect people's privacy. On top of the drawers however, there were a few pictures. I got closer to it so I could see them. There were three pictures, one of them was of Krillin and Goku as children. That picture immediately registered in my data base, they were at a martial arts tournament.

It was actually at that tournament, where Krillin was first killed. I shuddered at the thought, thought I didn't know why. The second picture was of Krillin and Goku now as adults, but with Gohan in the middle. He looked about 4 or 5 years old, man he sure has grown. Now Gohan was probably 13 years old and the strongest man alive. Though I doubt Vegeta will allow that to remain the case. I looked at the final picture, it was Krillin and some blue-haired woman. My database showed of a blue-haired woman, but she registers as Bulma, this is not the same woman.

"Her name was Maron," Krillin's voice said almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you never to scare an android," I hissed.

"Sorry," Krillin said blushing. He walked forward and grabbed the picture, "she was my girlfriend. She died in an accident during the Cell Games. While I was watching Goku and Gohan relax before the Cell Games, which was too weird for comfort, Maron had been coming over here daily to get me back. On one of those trips she had a terrible accident in which she lost her life. At that moment in time I was watching Gohan and Cell fight."

"You said 'get me back,' were you guys not together?" I asked.

"We had broken up because I thought she would be better off without me, and that she would find someone better," Krillin explained, "the fact that she was so insistent on getting me back showed me that I am worth it."

"You are," I said, then blushing like crazy. Why the hell did I say that!

I saw Krillin beaming and blushing wildly, the smile never left his face. "So," I said trying to change the subject, "there's only one bed in here, where am I going to sleep."

Krillin's smile faded and I saw a hint of fear in his eyes, "well, you can sleep with me on my bed."

"The same bed?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we could put pillows in between us…"

"That won't be necessary, I know you won't touch me," I said, "at least if you wanna live to see tomorrow, you won't"

"I won't, I promise, I won't" Krillin said raising his hands in the air. Though I couldn't help but notice the excited sparkle that flashed through his eyes.

**Alrighty, should I continue?**


	2. Covers Blown

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Warnings: There will be lemons and foul language and violence so if you don't like it don't read and certainly don't flame. If you want an update just leave a review and it will be done.**

**Criminal Minds**

2. Covers blown

Time goes very slow when you're in hiding. I don't understand why I was at large for so much time. I thought after the first year they would move on to other criminals but my face was still on wanted posters. I heard nothing of 17 or Lorene, and Krillin was very content to have me around. We slept in the same bed together and he brought me food and snuck me into the bathroom and bought me clothes and shoes. We became really good friends when that pesky old man caught me.

"It's the android!" he cried running to the phone.

"Master Roshi no!" Krillin cried, "I'm helping her hide!"

"How long has that monster been here!" Oolong cried.

"About a year, she's innocent!" Krillin said.

"No way, let the authorities prove that!" Roshi said picking up the phone.

"Please Master," Krillin begged, "don't call the cops, do it for me."

"Sorry my boy," Roshi said dialing on the phone.

"Go pack all our clothes in a suitcase, we gotta go!" Krillin ordered.

"We?" I said.

"You think I'm gonna leave you alone now?" Krillin said, "now go pack, hurry!"

I ran up to the room and started packing frantically, putting in mostly underwear, boxers and bras. I'm glad I have super speed because I was able to pack everything in under five minutes. Then Krillin was at my side grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the window. "Fly as fast as you can," he ordered, "I'll be right behind you!"

"Krillin," I said hesitantly, "I…thank you." Krillin looked at me oddly as if knowing that that wasn't what I wanted to say and he ran over to his safe to get money. We took air together and flew away, never looking back and leaving everything behind.

…...

It's been seven years since I've last seen my friend Krillin. Goten had been growing up with him as a Godfather as did I, but he decided to escape with that blonde android all those years ago. Though her face is still on the wanted posters, no one is looking for her as diligently as before. As for me, I've advanced greatly academically and I've taken up the persona of the Great Saiyanman. This one girl Videl is always following me around trying to pin my secret identity. She knows that I am the Great Saiyanman, and she's striving to prove it.

"Gohan!"

Speaking of the devil, here she comes. "Hi Videl," I said in my normal cheerful voice.

"Where are you going?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

Here we go again. "I'm going home."

"You live pretty far, where's your car?"

"Um…I walk?"

"That's like more than 100 miles of walking," Videl said, "you can't possibly walk all the way home."

"I like to exercise," I said nervously.

"Or perhaps you walk far enough and then start flying Great Saiyanman!"

"Oh that's ridiculous, I'm not the Great Saiyanman!" I said chuckling nervously.

"Don't try to fool me Gohan! And I bet you're the golden fighter too!" Videl said.

"Oh Videl, your accusations are so funny," I said averting my gaze.

Videl smirked and said, "say what you want Gohan, but I know what you are and I intend to prove it!" I gulped nervously and dismissed myself nervously. Of course I should have been careful that she wasn't watching me, but in my nervousness I guess I forgot to watch my back. Now I'm stuck teaching Videl how to fly so she could keep my secret. Blackmail is a bitch isn't it?

…...

My new life is happier than I thought it would be. The same day that Krillin and I escaped, we went into a cave for shelter. I confessed my love for him and I gave myself to him openly and it was a beautiful night of passion. And all the nights afterwards were nights of passion. After a year of gallivanting from cave to cave and cabin to cabin, we decided to make a secret house somewhere because I fell pregnant. We built a cabin of stone under ground which is accessible only by going very deep into a dark cave.

Krillin left every week to get supplies and study at a nursing school. For the nine months of my pregnancy, Krillin took care of me and learned how to keep me healthy and how to deliver a baby. It was the more special when he delivered our child, but of course in that moment in time I was in too much pain to care. We had a beautiful baby girl whom we named Marron to honor Krillin's old love who died for him. She is the most beautiful girl in the world, her father's face but my hair. I'm sure she'll grow to look more like me but she has her father's eyes and that satisfies me.

For five years, Krillin, Marron, and I lived in our hidden house with Krillin taking Marron with him every week so she won't miss out in the world and we could restock our house. Then one day a hurricane hit our island and Marron became terribly sick. We had to take her to a hospital because Krillin, even with all his training, couldn't do anything. I put my hair in a black wig and dark sunglasses, then went into the city with Krillin to take Marron to the hospital.

The doctors declared that she had measles and needed to stay at the hospital, but of course it took them all day to do that. I left the hospital at around 10 pm while Krillin stayed in the hospital with Marron. Everything would have been okay if I wouldn't have seen 17.

"17!" I cried running to my brother. 17 took a defensive stance and looked at me curiously.

"Who are you?"

I took off my wig and glasses and said, "It's me 18!"

"18!" he cried rushing to hug me, "I haven't seen you in 7 years!"

"I have missed you brother! I cried, "why haven't you found that bitch Lorene yet!"

"Oh because we decided to stay in hiding, you know get married and start a family," 17 said.

"What! But I have been isolated from the damn world because of her! She needs to clean my slate!"

"Sorry sis, she's pregnant with our second child, I can't do this to her now," 17 said.

"17! I want to be free! My husband had to leave all his friends and family to be hiding with me!"

"You're married?" 17 said.

"Yes, and you need to clean my slate, I don't want my daughter to grow up in hiding."

"And you have a daughter!" 17 said in complete surprise.

"Yes, now fix this bro!"

"Sorry, but you're not the only one with a family," 17 said, "who did you marry?"

"I married Krillin, but that's beside the point, you have to do something to prove my innocence!"

"The cue ball? Really?" 17 said, "There's nothing really I can do, I mean I can get Lorene to write a confession, but she has a new identity now, so you will have to stage a fake death. That's really the only way to prove your innocence."

"Then get it done!" I said.

"Ok, I'll have her write it tonight," 17 said.

"Krillin will pick it up in the morning," I said.

"Ok," 17 said, "It will be done."

"Hey!" a male voice said. The twins turned around and standing there was a police officer, "you're that blonde woman who they've been searching for for 7 years!"

"Shit!" 17 said, "run sis, run!"

"You're under arrest…" I broke into a run and he started to chase me, "come back here!"

I took air and the cop watched in amazement for a moment before her started shooting at me with his gun. I dodged all the bullets easily and flew out of sight.

Shit this is bad, we'll probably have to relocate now! I'm at large again and they'll be looking for me! I need to find a way to talk to Krillin!

…...

"Oh Gohan!" Videl said in her sing song voice flying up next to me.

"Hey Videl, what are you doing here so early?" I said giving her a smile.

She blushed furiously and said, "I have a mission for us!"

"For us?" I said, "no Videl, I told you I would teach you how to fly and I did, you're not tagging along with me it's too dangerous!"

"Oh come on Gohan! It's just one mission! Please?" She begged waving her long lashes and pouting. I can't say no that face, I have no idea what spell she has over me but I can't deny her anything.

"What is it?"

"The blonde killer has attacked again!" Videl said excitedly.

"What! Andr…I mean after 7 years!"

"That's not what you were gonna say!" Videl said, "you were gonna say a name! Do you know the blonde killer!"

"No of course not Videl, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" I said nervously.

"I know when you're lying to me Gohan! You do know her!" Videl said, "who is she? What's her name? Why did she kill those people? Are you helping her?"

"No! And I don't know!" I said sweating like a pig.

"You said And…something," Videl said, "hmm is her name Andrea?"

"No…I don't know!"

"Then prove to me you're not helping her," Videl said, "you're supposed to be a guy of justice right? Let's go, you and I, and trap this woman and bring her to the authorities. If you say no then I know that you know her and you're helping her!"

I gulped nervously and said, "fine, let's go find her." Sorry Krillin, I just have to.


	3. Parting Ways

**I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

I am so screwed! Krillin came home from work in our new town and he just told me that he heard on the news that The Great Saiyanman and The Great Saiyanman 2 have joined the search. They're coming to get me!

Now normally something like this wouldn't bother me, but when Krillin explained that the Great Saiyanman is actually Gohan, then I got worried.

"What the hell am I gonna do, Krillin?" I yelled, "Gohan will find me!"

"No he won't, you don't have a Ki remember?" Krillin said calmly.

"But you do! He will find you through me!" I said.

Krillin sighed sadly and said, "this is the hard part."

"What do you mean?"

"We're gonna have to seperate."

"Seperate?" I repeated, "no way! We've been on the run for 7 years and now we have to seperate?"

"If we stay together, Gohan will find us for sure!"

"Krillin, I don't want to be seperated from you ever!"

"Well we'll be seperated if you get caught and put in jail for I-don't-know-how-many years!" Krillin argued.

"What about our marriage? And our daughter?"

"She will stay with me," Krillin said, "and don't worry it won't be long. I will find 17, I will get that letter and stage that death and get you out in the clear."

"Krillin, 17 said he would find Lorene and clear me and I didn't see him again for 7 years!"

"I'm not 17! I'm Krillin, and I love you."

I sighed sadly and stepped forward. I carressed Krillin's face gently and leaned in, pressing my lips against his. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him as slipped my tongue into his mouth. We kissed passionately as he pushed me towards the bed room. He kicked open the door and kicked it shut behind him, then pushed me gently on top of the bed. He climbed my body slowly, planting kisses everywhere he passed and lingering on the parts that needed the most attention. When he got up to my lips, he kissed them softly again before leading a trail down my body once more. He lingered with each kiss, undressing me as he continued his torturous ministrations. He got to my breasts and my bra was already out of the way, so he promptly sucked a nipple into his mouth. My back arched off the bed as pleasure shot down my spine.

"Ahhh Krillin," I whimpered. He released my nipple at that point and continued kissing his way down my body until he reached the band of my panties. He sat back on his knees for a moment to slip off his red shirt and pull down his beige pants, then he slowly slipped my panties down my legs. I carressed his shoulders softly as he kissed and licked my inner thigh making me shudder in anticipation. I felt him breathing on my sex and I started squirming impatiently, then he gently kissed my slit.

I bucked instintively and he back away with a small smirk. When I slipped my fingers into his black hair and gave it a tug, he knew what I meant. With a small chuckle he leaned in and pressed his tongue against my clit. He licked it up and down very slowly making me moan in pleasure and buck to his slow rhythm, then without warning his tongue started flicking my clit as fast as it could sending sparks down my spine and chills down my legs. When I felt his finger enter me I couldn't stop the scream that erupted from my throat.

"Ohhh Krillin! Krillin! Krillin! KRILLIN!" I screamed as my body turned into a shuddering mess and I heard him groan plesurably. I became limp for a moment, slowly catching my breath while Krillin slipped down his boxers releasing his stiff erection from its confines.

He positioned himself in between my legs and pressed his erection firmly against my opening making me gasp. Krillin pushed against it harder knowing I really like that. He did it once more making me moan aloud. Then with one final push he penetrated me until he hit the hilt and we both let out a long moan. He thrust into me slowly at first then picked up the pace because he started to get desperate.

"18," he moaned, "you, feel, soooo, good!"

I responded with a moan and pushed him off of me. He gave me a confused look but then smiled when a sat up then turned around and got on my hands and knees. I felt him shifting behind me and then felt his hands grabbing my waist firmly. I couldn't help but moan when he entered me once again, this time it felt better then before, there's no position better. He thrust into me fast making a slapping sound as our skins hit. We were moaning, sweating, and moving in unison then my body started to tense up again. I felt a tingly sensation going down my spine and legs started to tremble.

"Ah, ah, Krillin!"

"Shit, 18!"

My body trembled ferociously with sweet relief and I felt his hot seed shooting up into me. I collapsed forward and he collapsed back in exhaustion. AFter a moment, he cuddled up next to me and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"18," he said, "I feel Gohan's Ki approaching, you have to go."

I sighed and stood up, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips before slipping on my clothes and grabbing my emergency suitcase. At the door I turned to him and said, "so this is goodbye?"

"For now."

...

I felt Krillin's power rising and falling like crazy and I already knew what was going on. I felt this before. At night when my mom and dad sent me to sleep over at the Kame House, I would feel my dad's Ki doing this in his room. And I feel it everyday coming from Vegeta at Capsule Corp and sometimes more than once a day. So I made sure to slow down my pace so Videl and I wouldn't catch them in the act.

When I felt Krillin's Ki moving rapidly I sped up my flying. Videl who hadn't quite grown accustomed to the high winds against her eyes, grabbed on to my shoulders as I zipped through the sky. Her hands on my shoulders were sending chills down my spine that were driving me crazy.

I caught up to Krillin quite quickly since he wasn't flying very fast. He was flying over a small town with a small child in his arms.

"Stop right there!" I said in my Great Saiyanman voice.

"The Great Saiyanman and the Great Saiyanman 2 are here to save the day," Videl added.

"Cut the crap, Gohan," Krillin said, "you and your girlfriend can keep up your charade in the cities, but I know who you are."

Oh no. Videl pressed the button on her watch and her helmet closed. "I knew it! I knew you knew the criminal!"

"Krillin!" I whined taking off my sunglasses.

"Sorry Gohan, but you are trying to arrest my wife! You don't expect me to be mad?" Krillin said.

What? "Wife?" I repeated dumbstruck.

"Yes, 18 and I are married," Krillin said, "and because of you, you are seperating a mother and her daughter!" He motioned to the child in his arms and gave me a pleading look.

"Krillin, I..." I started.

"Justice is justice, Gohan!" Videl said.

"But she's innocent!" Krillin said.

And I believed him too, but Videl didn't. "Sorry, that's not for you to decide," Videl said.

Krillin sighed and said, "I will prove her innocence, but as you look for her, remember who else is being affected with this." With those words he flew into the town holding his little daughter close to his chest. Sorry Krillin. You're my best friend, but I'm doing this for Videl. I don't know how someone so much weaker than me has so much control.

I think I'm in love...


End file.
